Mother Swan
by LilIzzy
Summary: Vampire's rule the human race, Young Isabella Swan  17  moves from her mother's home to her father's in forks. First day off school she causes a stir by knowing Vampire's and talking with them openly. What Happen's...
1. Full Summary

**Mother Swan**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries**

**This story is a mix of things from both sets of books**

**Summary**

Vampire's rule the human race, Young Isabella Swan (17) moves from her mother's home to her father's in forks. First day off school she causes a stir by knowing Vampire's and talking with them openly.

The Cullen Family siblings go to school in forks living with there parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen. On Isabella's first day the Cullen family are having a meeting in the Cafeteria with Carlisle and Esme when Jasper see's Bella he finds his mate in her What Will Happen…

Chapter one will be up soon, let me know what you think to the summary.


	2. Chapter 1: First Day, Lunch

**Mother Swan**

**Disclaimer I do not own Twilight or Southern Vampire Mysteries**

**This story is a mix of things from both sets of books**

**(All picture links will be placed at end of each chapter)**

**Sorry it took so long to update.  
**

Chapter 1

I woke up at 6am this morning full of nerves, taking a quick shower before dressing in my designer jeans and top with boot's (picture link below) before going down for breakfast.

I grabbed a bowl getting some cereal, as Charlie walked in

"You're up early"

"Couldn't sleep" he nodded getting himself some breakfast sitting down across from me. When 8am rolled around I got up to leave grabbing my Volvo keys as I did.

I quickly drove to school parking in one of the last spots before getting out. People grasped when they saw me as I looked very pale and my eyes where hazel but I was human with a half Vampire mother.

I walked quickly to the office picking up my timetable and slip to get signed by the teacher's before heading off to class. When I walked into government all eyes were on me, I handed the slip to the teacher he quickly signed it handing it back to me with some books before telling me to sit at the back of the room as the lesson went by quickly I noticed for the rest of my morning classes the same routine always placed at back of room.

When dinner came I was grateful, I walked to my locker placing my books inside before walking down to the cafeteria. I walked into the cafeteria, going over to the line when two people squealed shouting

"Izzy" I looked up to see Vicky and James shouting to me, I left the line going over to them

"Vicky James what you doing in forks" I asked fully shocked

"We got a call seeing if we wanted to attend school here we agreed" I nodded smiling I sat down with them chatting with them James went over getting us some food, as I took my Jacket of Izzy grasped seeing my mark on my shoulder. I covered it quickly

"When you get that" Vicky asked as James sat down

"At mums wedding to Phil" she nodded I hid my other mark from her before she saw it and started eating.

**Carlisle's PoV**

We were having a family meeting in the Cafeteria of the kid's school when two Vamps started shouting

"Izzy" i looked over to a human girl looking up at them she looked shocked to see them but went over to them hugging them my whole family watched them talk and when the male stood to go get food the girl took her Jacket of revealing tattoo's and marks over her back and arms. We sat looking shocked

"You think she be scared" Rosalie spoke breaking the silence on our table

"Rosalie be nice" Esme said, I looked to Jasper he seemed to be watching the girl carefully when I realized what was going on

"Jasper Son you need to be calm approaching her" he looked to me for a second before returning to look at the girl I knew then that he had found his mate. Thinking quickly I stood going over to the table, watching Jasper carefully out the corner of my eye.

**Isabella's PoV**

We sat talking after I ate when James and Vicky stiffened slightly

"Chill out now" they nodded relaxing slightly, I looked around notching a vampire coming over

"That's Dr Cullen" I nodded eyeing him carefully

"Oh I got to phone Aro he be worried" they nodded pulling my phone out dialling his number, he picked up on the second ring

"Hello Izzy"

"Hey Uncle A"

"So how are your fathers?"

"Boring right now I got to meeting with Eric tonight to discuss things"

"Excellent anything else dear"

"Yes Vicky and James are here so im good on protection right now. Also what you know on the Cullen's" he laughed

"Ah my dear friend Carlisle I see they are in the area"

"Yes uncle can they be trusted enough to know" I eyed the man suspiciously as he spoke with Vicky and James in low voices, I rolled my eyes

"Yes you need the protection soon the more the best" I signed

"Of course uncle I better go I left Vicky and James alone"

"Okay you tattoo's on show"

"Yes Uncle I'm showing them to Vicky and James right now"

"Excellent dear good luck phone me tonight to talk on things"

"Of course bye uncle" he hung up

I laughed gently seeing they were still talking full on so, I sat waiting them for a while, when the man sat down next to James.

"Bells this is Carlisle Cullen leader of Cullen coven" I smiled to the man

"Lovely to meet you Dr Cullen" he smiled

"Please its Carlisle it's a pleasure to meet you to" I laughed

"Of course" my phone went off I looked to the ID

"Excuse me" he smiled I picked up the phone

"Hello"

"My dear how are you"

"Godric im fine and you"

"I'm excellent now tell me is my child been good"

"He has been proper gentle man Godric"

"Excellent I was phoning to see if we can reschedule seeing all of us together tonight"

"In another word you just got to Eric's want to catch up physically correct"

"You caught us please we in need to catch up"

"Sure phone when you finished I'll give three days without contact then im coming around"

"You can always join us my dear heard were very good in that department"

"I love your offer but I believe I cannot I have plans this week" he groaned

"Of course remember through come by if you like" I laughed

"Godric im sorry but I will not be stopping by for that maybe something else but not that" we both laughed

"Only teasing darling I must go Eric getting inpatient"

"Tell the Viking to hold it were speaking" I heard a struggle

"I'm sorry Bella but godric is busy right now we talk soon" I heard I click before I burst out laughing James and Vicky tried to hide their laughter but couldn't stop it we were laughing hard. I ended up falling out of my seat

"Bells… your supposed to fall of your seat" I glared at them standing up

"I'm hurt now you made fun of me" wiping a fake tear from my eye they ran around the table hugging me

"We're sorry mum we didn't mean to" I started laughing they looked at me shocked

"You guys are too easy to fool but seriously I got plans"

"What Plans?" Vicky asked

"You know the new club and Restaurant opening tonight" they nodded

"Yes why" she asked surprised by my question

"It's mine" their mouths fell on the fall then

"Series" they spoke together as Carlisle listened to us watching very close, I nodded

"Yes forks needs more facilities for people I got permission to open a restaurant and club together"

"But that's going to be the hottest place for Vamps and other Supe's to go to" I nodded

"Yes I know I own it and be running it I leave in twenty minutes to set up everything"

"You got time off" they asked stunned

"Yes I only do half days most days with my work and who I am I got permission"

"That's cool wish could come with but we can't"

"That's alright I got some people coming to help anyway Eric set me up with them"

"Sounds fun name"

"Im sure I think Hale and another name"

"Well good luck guess we will see you tonight"

"Hell yes you got invites right" they nodded

"Good"

"You off then" James asked hoping I wasn't from how he sounded.

"I'm really sorry I wish I could stay longer but I really have tight schedule especially with school"

"It's okay we understand we'll see you tonight" I smiled weakly

"I really am sorry but serious my schedule is busy find me tonight I should have some spare time to talk" they nodded I turned to Carlisle

"It's was lovely to meet you Carlisle but I must go, maybe you and family could come tonight we can talk more than" he smiled standing up holding his hand out I shook it

"It be pleasure" I nodded I said good bye before going. I got in my car quickly driving to my club

* * *

Pictures of Bella's Outfit

I decied that i would place all my story pictures on my account on Photobucket. For Mother Swan i have placed them in a album naming the pictures so far. If you like leave a comment on the picture. Link below. Hope this way is easier to everyone.

.com/albums/h457/lilj16eva/Mother%20Swan%20Pictures/

* * *

Hey everyone I hope you like the first chapter I promise the next chapter Bella will meet Jasper I thought of twisting it slightly to Isabella owning the new restaurant and night club in forks. Let me know what you think.

Sorry it took so long to update.

Thanks From Lilj16


	3. Chapter 2: Mate

_Previous_

_"You off then" James asked hoping I wasn't from how he sounded._

_"I'm really sorry I wish I could stay longer but I really have tight schedule especially with school"_

_"It's okay we understand we'll see you tonight" I smiled weakly_

_"I really am sorry but serious my schedule is busy find me tonight I should have some spare time to talk" they nodded I turned to Carlisle_

_"It's was lovely to meet you Carlisle but I must go, maybe you and family could come tonight we can talk more than" he smiled standing up holding his hand out I shook it_

_"It be pleasure" I nodded I said good bye before going. I got in my car quickly driving to my club_

Chapter 2

Everything went smoothly when I got to the club and soon it was time to open. I sent everyone off to change as I went to my office bathroom to take a quick shower and change into my dress for the evening.

When I went out, at 5.50pm everyone grasped when they saw me. I was wearing a beautiful black and white dress with a gorgeous detail on, with my hair curled and pinned so that it just fell of my shoulders; I was wearing a lovely set of 4" silver heel sandals. That went perfect with my outfit. When six turned, I went out front and officially opened the restaurant and club and people came in quickly.

Half way through the night, James and Vicky came in. I made my way over

"Wow, mom you look beautiful" they spoke together hugging me kissing my cheek.

"Thank you, same back you both look lovely" we went over to the bar, were I ordered a drink and they ordered a true blood.

We sat in my booth, talking about stuff. When my uncles joined us

"Bella my dear you look stunning tonight" I blushed looking at them,

"Hi I wondered when you would get here" they laughed kissing my cheek before saying they were going to mingle. James and Vicky went to dance, I sat watching them smiling. When i looked to my left Carlisle was standing there with his coven.

"It's lovely to see you again Carlisle, please take a seat" He returned my greeting while sitting down the rest of his coven followed, on who sat next to me placed his hand on my thigh as soon as he did. I knew what was happening.

I didn't move through knowing I could upset him if I did. I looked out to find my uncle Marcus grinning at me. I knew that,

"Oh, shit" I mumbled, the hand gripped me a little then. I looked to him; he looked absolutely gorgeous especially his hear. He leant forward.

"Do not swear again" he whispered, I watched him then before nodding.

"Good girl" he whispered again, suddenly we were out the booth and club before I could blink. Me on his back we were flying through the town, he ran us straight into a house then into a bedroom.

He stood me in the middle of the room.

"You know what is going on" I nodded

"Tell me" he commanded

"I'm your mate" I whispered, he grinned circling me more

"You are my mate, you are mine. Is this understood?"

"Yes"

"Good girl, now remove that dress" I didn't hesitate knowing what could happen if I did. I removed my dress quickly folding it before placing it down. He's eyes were scanning every inch of my body now.

He quickly had me pinned to the bed, whiles his mouth and hands assaulted me with kisses and touches everywhere. I was on fire, suddenly my bra was in two and I was exposed to his stare. He quickly took one in his mouth before needing the other.

"Mine" he whispered as my panties where ripped off, his head went straight to my pussy then. Suddenly licking away at my little nub, he started purring. He carried on licking me before ordering me to cum when I was close. Moving up my body he placed kisses all the way up to my mouth.

"Can I fully claim you, my mate" I couldn't speak so I just nodded, in minutes his clothes were of and he was on top of me positing at my entrance. He slowly pushed in; it felt like someone was tearing me apart. Being stretched as he pushed all the way in going through my barrier. I wanted to beg him to stop but didn't he still when he was all the way in. I felt pleasure after a few minutes and moaned moving my hips to let him know that he could move and he did, I meet his every thrust, before we both came he bit into my neck then marking me as his and taking a little blood.

Collapsing next to me I fell asleep with him whispering his love and mine to me.

xXx

I woke up early seeing clothes laid out on the couch. I got up taking a shower then changing into the clothes. I walked out the room downstairs. My phone went off as I got to my Mate. Picking it up as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Hello?"

_"Hello dear"_

* * *

**Sorry it's only short; I promise the next chapter will be longer. I won't be able to update for a few days through as I got exams coming up this week. **

**Please, please review let me know what you think. Thank you so much for past reviews. **

**You will find pictures of Isabella, Jasper and What Isabella was wearing links on my profile. **

**From Lilizz17**


	4. NOT A CHAPTER

Hi everyone,

Really sorry i havent updated, had my laptop break on me and it's being fixed at the moment hopefully get back up and updating in the next couple weeks.

From

LilIzzy (Jenny)


End file.
